1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly, to a modular jack having a paddle board capable of providing compensation between the terminals for reducing crosstalk between the terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
To comply with a high speed trend of data transmission, electrical devices are required to have better performance. Performance requirements have significantly increased to a level identified by industry standards as Category 5. The Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA) in cooperation with the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA) has developed a proposed standard for Category 5 components. In such high speed applications, electrical coupling between adjacent terminals would be problematic. The electrical coupling between the terminals need be controlled effectively to an acceptable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,315 issued to Caveney et al. on Jun. 10, 2008 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,345 issued to Bopp et al. on Mar. 29, 2011 each disclose a modular connector comprising a housing, a terminal insert received in the housing and a converting module having a plurality of converting terminals. The terminal insert includes a paddle board and a plurality of contact terminals. The paddle board includes a first face, a third face, a second face within the paddle board, a plurality of first conductive holes extending through the first through third faces for insertion of the contact terminals, a plurality of second conductive holes extending through the first through third faces for insertion of the converting terminals, and a plurality of conductive pads formed in the second face for electrically connecting with corresponding first and second conductive holes.
Different known cross-talk compensation schemes are seen in different applications.
An electrical connector having improved crosstalk compensating paddle board is desired.